exo_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Maverike prime
Hi Maverike prime -- we are excited to have Exo-Squad Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with Wikia. I love your main page banner and your logo: you've made a great start to this wiki so far! If there's anything I can help you get set up or you have any questions, please ask me on my talk page -- I'd be happy to help! -- Wendy (talk) 02:57, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Random image on main page Hi, chief, I've found a way to refresh the cache of the main page, so it'd at least update the random image... You need to add "?action=purge" to the URL (see this link) and it will purge the parser cache. It sucks that you have to do it manually, but at least it works... --Koveras Alvane 07:05, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Outstanding! Yeah it does kinda suck we have to do it this way, but what are ya gonna do? Btw: drop the chief stuff. I'm not in charge. I'm just the 10 ton bull dozer that cleared the path you're walking on. :P ::You are the admin, so you're the boss. :D If we install the Semantic MediaWiki, it comes with an additional feature called Refresh Tab, which automatically generates purge links for every page on the wiki. Of course, that's not the whole point of SMW, but I was planning to request it for this wiki sooner or later, anyway. --Koveras Alvane 18:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::when I was a Sales manager I told all my sales man "I'm only in charge when the shit hits the fan. Until, I expect you to be able to do your jobs with out me." I may be the admin, but I'm not in charge. About the Semantis MediaWiki, besides the refresh tab, what other advantages would it give us? ::::Well, it's generally good for organizing articles. Basically, the whole point is that you can add certain bits of information (called "facts") to an article and let other articles use those facts to automatically create lists, templates, and whatnot. To illustrate it with an example: normally, if you want to make a list of all Exofleet personnel stationed on Resolute, you would have to either make a Category:Resolute, or compile a list manually. Either way, there is no guarantee that this data remains consistent because anyone can add a new category or an item to the list without explanation. ::::The SMW goes the other way around. If you want to let the database know that yes, this character served on Resolute, you write a sentence to his article explaining where and when this character was sighted, link the sentence to the Resolute article using special semantic syntax. In the Resolute article, you add a simple semantic code that automatically scans the wiki for character articles that contain the fact "served on Resolute" and makes a list of it. ::::The beauty of this solution is that you only need to edit the character articles to add facts about them, then you can use these facts to compile the lists anywhere else. This makes the lists always up to date and always consistent with the article texts they link to. The example above is not the only use, of course. For instance, you can automatically compile lists of famous pilots who piloted certain E-frames. Or a list of all organizations and sub-organizations a character belongs to. Or a list of all colleagues a character belongs to. Or a list of all episodes a character appears in. ::::This probably sounds like rocket surgery the clumsy way I explain it, but it's really an awesome extension. ^^ I've had it installed on the Nanoha wiki here on Wikia and it works wonders: my favorite applications are character lists that automatically calculate the ages of each character in the particular season or lists them as posthumous appearance if they are already dead, and the factions template, which is basically like our but it only lists organizations that the character belongs to and doesn't have to be manually updated each time a new character article is added. --Koveras Alvane 19:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I can defiantly see the appeal of the application. I'm studying to be a Web Designer and I can already see the trends for Semantic based applications becoming more prominent. So this would be a good chance for me to work with 'em a bit. What do we need to do have it installed? Howdy Hey duder, thanks for the welcome. I'm pretty much new to wiki editing, since I've always been too lazy to contribute anything to any wiki I use. But... I do like me some ExoSquad and feel its universe is rich enough to deserve a well done wiki, so here I am. The only problem I've had so far is being unable to change article titles. This is pretty bothersome, some of the articles have really misspelled names like "Samauri E-Frame" or "Mathew Marcus" or "Charles Makena." Just stuff that really needs to be fixed.Delta Assault 09:24, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, with Wiki system, you don't 'rename' an article you move it. You should be able to do that. When you go to edit an article, there should be an option at the top that reads "MOVE". And actually "Mathew" is how my cousin spells his name, but then again he's a bit of a butt head. Maverike Prime 16:08, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi Maverike Hi Maverike prime thank you for the helpfule message. I grew up watching Exo squad and love it. I have a load of the exo squad toys and have the full set of the first season on dvd now. I've done alot of research into the cartoon and I hope that I can help out in making this wikia as detailed as posible. Thank you for your help and message me any time. StraightEdge 19:11, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Straight Edge Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I am Maverike Prime. I make no claims otherwise. Admin and Founder of http://exo-squad.wikia.com/wiki/Exo-Squad_Wiki%7CExo-Squad Wiki 01:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Sitenotice Hi, what I meant, you should add a link to Project:Images to the main page and to MediaWiki:Sitenotice (like, "Everyone must read our new image policy!" or something). ^^ --Koveras Alvane 16:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Exosquad Hi, I'm a BIG Exosquad fan and really am glad to have found your page. I would like to contribute but not very good with HTML Editing. I noticed a lot of grammar errors here and there and would like to help more with uploading images and maybe some new write ups. -Marcus Cuscus85 01:13, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! The good news about Wikis is you don't need to know much in the way of HTML to do minor edits like grammer and spelling. You simply click the "edit" link on the page and edit it using a WYSIWYG editor. HTML and hard coding is only needed for formatting and placement. If you have any other questions, please let me know. I ask you to make sure that you read the Project:Images page as that contains our image policies. 01:21, June 28, 2011 (UTC) In Broken Arrow in the War Film Wiki, Terry picks up a SIG-Sauer P228 from Max after she encounters him on the train, and puts it in the back of her pants. Line art AL-002 e-frame Hi Maverike I've been writing and editing entries for the past month on the Wikia. Are you still doing line art for e-frames based on the back of the toy boxes? I noticed that you don't have an image for the AL-002 Troop Transport. I just acquired a photo of the original - will you be able to create the line image using it as a reference? If so, how do I pass it to you? Cheers Monk of War (talk) 12:56, September 24, 2015 (UTC)Monk of War AL-002 line art receipt Did you get the image I sent you? Hope it's clear enough. Regards Monk of War (talk) 14:41, September 26, 2015 (UTC)Monk of War Yep. Got it. Email sent. I am Maverike Prime. I make no claims otherwise. Admin and Founder of Exo-Squad Wiki 13:34, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I recently purchased a show bible dated 1989. The info within is both insightful and groundbreaking for new information from this show. There are timelines, background info and characters never mentioned before in the series. If anyone is on this wiki anymore I would love to share. NEW EXO-SQUAD INFO!!! Again I have obtained a show bible dated 1989. Also a script for the final episode. There are significant changes between both the script/bible and the show as it aired. This might pertain to those who wonder more about the history of this show. Contact me at Boadage2134@gmail.com I am not a contributer to this site, but if I recieve no responses I may simply post the info in new stubs.